Only Me and You
Only Me and You was a Philippine romantic comedy television drama directed by Monti Parungao, starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer as his first lead role gained popularity for his first television series on IBC, alongside the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from March 10, 2014 to October 2, 2014, replacing ''I Will Be Here''. Production 'Casting' After his Thai movie ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' here in the Philippines and his Philippine movie ''Suddenly It's Magic'' and ''Pee Mak'' from Star Cinema, Thai superstar Mario Maurer will return to the Philippines while he still an endorser of a clothing brand Penshoppe and his making a popular in Philippine showbiz by signing a contract with the sequestered TV network IBC. to star the primetime romantic light drama series Only Me and You. On the other hand, Maurer also practiced the Tagalog language. This marks his first project for IBC because Maurer is now joining the Philippine showbiz industry alongside the third primetime drama queen Cristine Reyes after the successful teleseryes Esperanza and Safe In The Arms Of Love. Plot Only Me and You will tell the story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario Maurer), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Cristine Reyes), a Filipina sister. Even though their worlds collide, the two later fall in love. But their relationship is tested by conflicts from their worlds. Can Paolo and Rachele’s romantic love survive life’s realities?. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' *'Mario Maurer' as Paolo Rodriguez *'Cristine Reyes' as Rachelle Santiago 'Supporting Cast' *'Vandolph Quizon' as Oliver Roberto - Rachelle's friend. *'Maricar Reyes' as Inah Rodriguez - Paolo's mom. *'Herbert Bautista' as Ronnie Rodgiguez - Paolo's dad. *'Miguel Vergara' as Marco Rodriguez - Paolo's little brother. *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Michelle Rodriguez - Paolo's teenage sister. *'Rico dela Paz' as Dennis Alvarez - Michelle's love interest. *'Say Alonzo' as Orn Carlos *'John Wayne Sace' as Mark Alexander - Paolo's best friend. *'Cogie Domingo' as Ronnie Santiago *'Kazel Kinouchi' as Faye delos Santos - Rachelle's best friend. 'Extended Cast' *'Vangie Martelle' as Andrea Ramos - one of Michelle's classmate. *'John Manalo' as Angelo dela Cruz - Dennis' classmate. *'Celine Lim' as Sharlene Raymundo - one of Michelle's classmates. *'Arvic Rivero' as Eden *'Nicole Uysiuseng' as Rebecca *'Dino Imperial' as Marjo *'Raven Villanueva' as Ms. Mandy *'Red Sternberg' as Carl Soundtrack The Only Me and You Soundtrack album is jointly produced by IBC Records. The soundtrack was released on March 8, 2014. The show's original soundtrack, which features the theme song Only Me and You sung by Cherryz Mendoza, was released the series' Grand Fans Day before the series airing. The soundtrack also became the number 1 top-selling OPM album in the Philippines. 'Track listing' #Only Me and You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Cherryz Mendoza #So it's You (composed by Cecille Azarcon) - Khalil Ramos #See You Soon (composed by Amber Davis) - Amber Davis #How Did You Know? (composed by Cecille Azarcon) - Josh Santana #Hold On (composed by Side A) - Side A #I Need Your Love (composed by Hazel Faith dela Cruz) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz #Let The Pain Remain (composed by Freddie Saturno) - Miguel Aguila #Don't Know What To Say (Don't Know What To Do) (composed by Christian Martinez) - Cherryz Mendoza #Honey (Tito Mina) (composed by RJ Jimenez) - RJ Jimenez Awards and recognition 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' *2014 Winner, Prince of Philippine Television (Mario Maurer) 'Golden Screen Awards' *2014 Winner, Outstanding Adapted Drama Program Trivia *This is Mario Maurer's first Filipino and only Asian TV project. *It became Maurer' first project for IBC. See also *IBC 2014 New Shows: I Love Kapinoy *IBC Continues to Be Leads National TV Ratings in February *Mario Maurer is leading man on primetime drama for IBC-13 in the Philippines- CONFIRMED! *Mario Maurer and Cristine Reyes in IBC's Romantic Kilig-Serye 'Only Me and You' Premieres March 10 *IBC-13 Achieves International Goal for 'Only Me and You' *IBC-13: CHANGING THE FILIPINO TV FEEL-GOOD VIEWING HABITS *IBC Launches with Station ID “Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino” *NATIONAL TV RATINGS (Urban + Rural): March 24 and 25, 2014 *PrimeTastik simula April 7 this summer *IBC Shows are Making Waves in United States, South Korea and Southeast Asia *IBC proudly present a Taiwanovela hit Love You *Cindy's Restaurant For Thai Superstar Mario Maurer as Their New Pinoy Celebrity Endorser *15,000 Davaoenos Flock IBC’s Araw ng Dabaweno Events *IBC Airs Special Holy Week Programming on April 17 to 19 *IBC showing muscle in so-called ratings war * New Shows of ‘The Million Second Quiz,’ ‘Killer Karaoke,’ and ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ on IBC-13 this July * IBC-13 Now Offers their 'Kapinoy Primetime'! * IBC 13, Palaban sa Dos at Siyete! * Viva Television using IBC-13 facilities * IBC-13 Primetime Programs Attract More Youth + Male Viewers * IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya talents: "It's a win-win situation" * IBC-13 DOMINATES 28TH STAR AWARDS FOR TV * IBC-13 now No.2 on Philippine TV ratings * IBC-13 MAINTAINS STRONG VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN NOVEMBER *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation *List of dramas of IBC External links *Official Site *Only Me and You on Facebook *Only Me and You on Twitter References Category:Philippine drama Category:IBC shows Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition